


Easing Into The Day

by Lonewritersclub



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Bruce does yoga, Domestic Fluff, also batjokes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-22
Updated: 2019-02-22
Packaged: 2019-11-03 18:03:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17882612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lonewritersclub/pseuds/Lonewritersclub
Summary: Bruce does yoga.





	Easing Into The Day

Bruce rolls out the mat and closes the bedroom window to keep out the noise and smells of the city below. He walks over to the top edge of the mat, calms himself and stands tall. Bruce begins with mountain pose. He lets his weight lay over his footing evenly, breathing in deep, opening his heart while he closes his eyes.

The breaths are slow, deliberate and deep. In through the nose and out through the mouth. Gentle but purposeful. Bruce stands for four breaths before gently rolling his back down to forward fold until his hands meet the floor, soft in the knees. With an inhale, he straightens his back into half-lift, hands on top of his thighs gently, before rolling back down again letting his head hang freely.

Arms reached to both of his sides, he rolls himself back up with a deep inhale and finds his hands reached up above his head. Bringing them into a praying gesture, palms pressed against each other, he lets them come down to his chest until his thumbs meet his sternum. After a couple of breaths with an exhale he goes back to forward fold.

The air of the room is nice and cool, space quiet and expansive. Alfred is out shopping for dinner components. They are having filet mignon tonight.

Bruce lays his hands on the mat and smoothly hops into plank. From there, after a few breaths, he transitions into downward dog. He paddles his feet for a few seconds to stretch the muscles at his calves.

From there he weighs the heel of his left foot properly on the mat and then pushes his right leg back, high into the air. He levels his hips, circling his right knee both ways. Then he pulls it in towards his chest, constantly breathing deep and calm, meets the knee with his chin before pulling his right leg between his hands to get into a high lunge. Heart open, Bruce begins lifting his arms while breathing in and gets into warrior one.

“Okay”, a slightly nasally voice suddenly says from behind him. “This is _hot_ but like superboring. So I’m gonna go do a crosswords puzzle or something. Just anything except being silent.”

Bruce doesn’t pay much mind to the clown as he lunges himself off the master bed where he had been watching Bruce as quiet as he could be. Bruce focuses on his practice and keeping his breathing in check. The only thing he cannot ignore is the slap Joker plants on his ass as he’s back in downwards dog.

Bruce shakes his head as mischievous laughs trickle down the hall with Joker exiting the bedroom.

“You _are_ the yoga master, Batman! The true and rightful yogi!”

Despite Joker’s comments, there's hot and fresh yogi tea waiting for Bruce in the kitchen at the end of his session. The clown smiles at Bruce from behind his own steaming cup but grimaces when he tastes the tea himself. Bruce hesitates from grabbing the ladle when he notices that but Joker shakes his head.

“I just don’t like healthy tea”, he says and proceeds to drown his cup in honey. Bruce takes a tentative sip and feels gratuitous for not being poisoned. He feels energized and collected at the same time and thinks he’s ready to take on the clown now. Joker gives him a smile that communicates he knows this. The day will be not so serene soon enough. It never is, so it's best to just ease into it.

**Author's Note:**

> I know, it was like, mostly just yoga but I've been doing it for a while now and got inspired by it. I think Bruce probably does yoga for real, though, due to his profession being so active and overwhelming. What do you think?


End file.
